blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
Release - Jack Walkthrough - Make A Date - Gallery Story Background As overzealous of a man that he can be, Jack is a master of his trade as head chef of the hotel for both Seasons 1 & 2. Brandishing a fork (commonly called a knife in game) he is quick to both anger and sadden at the players whims. Flamboyant in nature, Jack means those around him no harm unless pressed. He couldn't care less about his fate as long as the road to it was a fun one.His boastful nature grinds on some guests nerves, but his cooking skills allow him to ultimately stay with a job in hand. The only other characters in game that keep Jack in check are Raymond and his best friend Daniel, both for their own sake and the guest's of the Hotel's. Plot Just like Daniel, he too doesn't remember much to any of his past growing up since turning into a Werewolf. He, however unlike Daniel, could care less what happened before. He embraces the inevitable transformation, but also tries to warn the player of dangers out on the night of the full moon. In other routes of the game, he too reveals himself to be an undercover Vampire Hunter; however in his own route this is never relevant. Release Are you ready for coming back in time? Jack was initially released the 31 July 2015. Here is the transcription of the very first announcement made by Solmare for previewing his launch: << Jack's story will be out soon! Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! It's getting close to the time Jack will be ready to welcome you in the early August! What awaits you on the beautiful full moon night? What is the secret Jack holds behind his cheerful mask? Jack will be waiting for you! Be ready for the sweetest endings! >> For this very first release , a set has been done. By the time this section is edited , the database supporting this whole wiki has no avatars and no informations on the different items composing Jack's Early bird event. Make a date Jack is the first character to have his make a date look. Some of the items shown may be available through the actual make a date system and some other don't. For deeper details , go check the make a date section. For the player side: *Jack-like hairstyle *Brown puppy eyes *Hibiscus blouse (the avatar is actually missing) *Ribbon flare skirt *unknown shoes *Unknown item used as acessory For the garden side: *Kitchen background *Jack's outfit *Unknown item This album is here for illsutrative purposes , names and avatars are currently missing. Jack's style hair.jpg|Jack-like hairstyle Brown puppy eyes.png|Brown puppy eyes Ribbon flared skirt .jpg|Ribbon flare skirt Hibiscus shoes.jpg|Hibiscus high heels Jack's outfit.png|Jack's outfit Kitchen background.jpg|Kitchen background Trivia * Jack has a morbid fear of his true form around the people he cares about. Aware that he doesn't always remember what happens when in his true form, he has memories of hurting people close to him when he returns to his usual form, only to realise his mistake whilst in his true form. In his main route, Mina is the one person brave enough to reach out to him whilst in his true form. He is a much more vivid hunter as his wolf instincts are heightened in said form too, however the more human side of him is less effective when in this alternate form he posesses. * He used to live in a hut as a child however in teen years onwards he slept in the wilderness, sometimes in abandoned huts, sometimes in caves. Since working at Libra Sincera however, he has lived in his own reserved room. * He is nicknamed "White Hunter" on account of his long tail and vampire hunter job (in season 1) * He is the first character to have his proper launch. * He is the first werewolf. In Events * That enticing smile * You've got me curious * Bar Libra Sincera * Fun in Yukata * My adorable wizard * Jack the peeker * Stellar gift * Beyond love * Who's at the door? * He knows it all * Sweet surrender * Your tempting lips * Fall harvest * Get me drunk * Another's day , story A and story B * Foal in love * Sakura night party * Jack's tea party story * Valentine story * Exchange gifts , part 1 2 and 3 * Chess story * Single devotion * Rainy day References Solmare announcement for Jack's venue was posted on facebook. Captures are from the game. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rank C